Un Ciel sans Nuage
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: Pour tahury - La première fois que Tsuna rencontra Hibari, ce fut quand il lui marcha dessus. La deuxième fois, ce fut en lui rentrant dedans. Et maintenant que leurs lèvres sont collées l'une à l'autre… "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !" Petits textes, tranches de vie.


Euh… Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer…

Oui, ceci est un OS 1827. 1827. Je suis en train de basculer du côté très obscur de la force obscure.

Plus précisément, c'est un petit cadeau pour **tahury,** pour ses reviews constantes sur CI. Elle m'avait demandé un 1827, avec Tsuna qui flippait un max au début et que ça finisse en Happy End. Pas trop guimauve non plus. Bon, je sais pas si le dernier point est bien respecté xD Pour faire un vrai Happy-End, j'ai dû supprimer le dernier petit passage… Du coup j'explique carrément maintenant : l'arc du futur n'est pas là. Donc pas de Simons non plus. Fans d'Enma, ne m'en voulez pas…

Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce premier essai de 1827 ! Bien entendu tous les personnages et l'univers de KHR! appartiennent encore et toujours à Akira Amano… (grosse flemme de faire un bon disclaimer xD) Sur ce… Enjoy ! :3

* * *

Tsunayoshi était heureux. Son papa était revenu la veille et lui avait apporté plein de jolis cadeaux de l'endroit très loin où il était allé. Alors Tsuna marchait joyeusement dans l'herbe, ses petits bras se balançant au rythme de ses pas. La rivière en contrebas reflétait les nuages gris qui encombraient le ciel. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la bonne humeur du garçonnet, tout au contraire. Il les trouvait beaux ces nuages, d'un gris perlé, et qui étaient assez forts pour cacher le grand ciel bleu et le protéger des méchants.

"Mais moi je suis pas méchant, alors les nuages pourraient quand même me laisser voir un peu du ciel" pensa-t-il, le nez en l'air. Il scrutait toute la voûte, cherchant un minuscule bout de bleu à travers tout ce gris, appréciant la fraicheur du vent sur son visage.

C'est pour cela que, ne voyant pas où il marchait, il finit par sentir son pied se poser sur quelque chose de petit et de dur. Déséquilibré, il tomba de tout son long dans l'herbe en poussant un petit cri, écrasant par la même occasion l'obstacle qu'il avait rencontré.

Il releva la tête, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il était content, il était un grand garçon, il n'allait pas pleurer à cause d'une petite chute !

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qui l'avait fait chuter. Et qui n'était autre qu'une petite jambe, couverte d'un pantalon noir.

Il remonta craintivement la jambe, le torse qui suivait, et enfin arriva sur le visage d'un garçon, peut-être un peu plus âgé que lui, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, qui le fixait d'un air glacial.

Tsuna émit un glapissement de peur et se recula le plus vite possible de l'autre garçon, qui continuait de le regarder sans que son expression ne change. Le petit châtain finit par se souvenir des règles de politesse que lui avait apprises sa mère et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolé… de vous… de t'avoir marché dessus… je… je ne t'avais pas vu… dé… désolé… dit-il d'un ton hésitant et un peu tremblant.

Le garçon détourna son regard et se mit debout, sans répondre. Tsuna recula encore plus, effrayé. Pourtant en soi le garçon n'était pas si impressionnant. Il était même plutôt petit pour son âge. Mais il se dégageait quelque chose de lui… Quelque chose de très fort, qui lui faisait très très peur. Il avait l'impression que le noiraud allait le frapper, décharger ce quelque chose sur lui.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre de bizarre chez ce garçon qui ne parlait pas, qui ne souriait pas. Quelque chose de tout gris, comme les nuages au-dessus d'eux. Mais ce gris ne cachait pas du bleu. C'était un gris triste. Très triste. Même s'il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il pensait ça.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le noiraud se retourna, le fixant intensément. Tsuna rougit et détourna le regard, se reculant encore un peu. Quand il osa regarder de nouveau devant lui, le garçon était déjà loin.

Et à l'horizon, un petit bout de ciel bleu perçait d'entre les nuages.

* * *

Tsuna courait de toute la force de ses petites jambes. Il n'osait pas regarder derrière lui, de peur de trébucher sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas vu. Ses mains toutes égratignées le picotaient désagréablement et de grosses larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux noisette.

Un grand choc et tout d'un coup il avait mal aux fesses, les mains qui saignaient et son champ de vision réduit à un pantalon noir. Il voulut se relever aussitôt – les grands allaient l'attraper sinon, ils allaient le frapper pour avoir osé donner un coup de poing dans le nez de l'un d'eux même s'il avait pas fait exprès ! Mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et le maintinrent au sol.

Tsuna se débattit de toutes ses maigres forces. Il ne pouvait pas rester ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester ! Il devait partir, il devait fuir ! Mais les mains ne bougeaient pas, elles étaient beaucoup plus fortes que lui. Alors il sentit son cœur se soulever et un sanglot lui échappa, suivi par d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, tandis que les larmes ravageaient ses joues.

\- Arrête de pleurer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était nul, il était fatigué, il en avait marre et il avait mal, très mal !

\- Arrête je t'ai dit.

Les sanglots se firent plus violents et Tsuna sentait tout son petit corps en être secoué. Il était désolé pour celui qui disait ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas désobéir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Arrête !

\- Je… je suis… désolé… sanglota le brunet.

Les mains sur son épaule se raidirent. Il sentit celui qui le maintenait se mettre à genoux devant lui.

\- Oï. Regarde-moi.

Tsuna leva la tête craintivement et tomba dans deux océans glacés. Il eut un petit hoquet de peur et tenta de reculer.

\- Calme-toi, fit le garçon. Calme-toi. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Sa voix était douce et ferme, comme s'il parlait à un petit animal blessé. Tsuna sentit ses sanglots diminuer progressivement, jusqu'à s'arrêter. L'autre garçon eut l'air satisfait. Il se leva, prêt à partir, quand Tsuna le reconnut. C'était le garçon de l'autre jour, celui sur lequel il avait accidentellement marché.

\- Attend !

Le noiraud se stoppa et se retourna, ses yeux glacés prenant un air vaguement interrogateur. Tsuna se sentit rougir. Il ne savais pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, comme il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé s'il était triste l'autre fois. Il balbutia quelques mots confus, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et si l'autre se mettait en colère ? Et s'il le frappait comme les grands ? A cette pensée Tsuna sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il ne voulait pas être frappé, et encore moins par le garçon ! Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sentant les larmes revenir à ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix était toujours aussi calme. Tsuna releva les yeux. Le noiraud n'avait pas bougé, ne semblait pas en colère, et, surtout, ne semblait pas vouloir le frapper.

\- Tu… tu t'appelles comment ?

Le garçonnet le regarda. Tsuna se sentit rougir de nouveau mais soutint les prunelles bleues. Il voulait savoir. Finalement, l'autre sembla céder.

\- Je veux bien te le dire. Mais alors tu dois me promettre quelque chose.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il était même prêt à promettre de lui donner son livre d'images tout neuf si l'autre le voulait !

\- Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer.

Les yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent. Le noiraud se retourna et commença à partir.

\- Hibari Kyôya.

Et il disparut au coin d'une rue.

* * *

Tsunayoshi n'avait plus revu Hibari depuis plus d'un an. Mais il en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Les rumeurs disaient que c'était un démon, qu'il avait battu tous les gangs de la ville, même les plus forts, à lui tout seul. Tsuna voulait bien le croire. Il lui avait semblé sentir une grande force émaner du garçonnet, une force mêlée à de la tristesse.

Et en ce moment, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit là pour l'aider, cette force. Parce que, encerclé comme il l'était par une dizaine de grands garçons, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en tirer aussi bien que les fois précédentes.

Un coup de poing dans la joue le fit tomber au sol. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Déjà les coups pleuvaient sur lui.

Il avait mal. Il avait très mal. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer. Parce qu'il n'était pas un menteur. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir Hibari. Il était sûr que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, il saurait s'il avait pleuré ou pas. Alors il contenait ses larmes le mieux possible, les refoulant tout au fond de lui.

Un grand bruit, des cris, des pas affolés et les coups s'arrêtaient. Tsuna était toujours à terre, tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il leva doucement les yeux vers son sauveur.

Les yeux glacés le regardaient, impassibles. Une main vint effleurer sa joue, et les prunelles bleu froid eurent l'air satisfaites de ne pas trouver d'eau. Tsuna eut envie de sourire. Il était heureux. Tellement heureux. Il n'avait pas déçu Hibari. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sourire. Il avait trop mal.

La voix calme retentit à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas changé. Ca rendit Tsuna encore plus heureux.

\- Je t'ai sauvé.

Tsuna essaya d'hocher la tête, mais grimaça. Ca faisait trop mal.

\- Tu me dois une faveur.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait bien. Mais il aurait aussi voulu voir plus souvent les yeux bleus. Si au moins il avait pu parler. Peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé le courage de le dire.

\- Souris.

Et Tsuna sourit.

* * *

Il était tard. Il faisait très sombre. Tsuna avait peur. Il ne savait plus où aller. Tous les bruits qu'il entendait le terrifiaient. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait retrouver sa maman, manger son repas et monter se coucher. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était perdu.

Il continuait quand même à marcher. Il finirait bien par trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui lui indiquerait là où il était et là où il devait aller non ? Il était fatigué, il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher à tous moments, mais il continuait.

Il arriva dans un parc. Un tout petit parc, avec juste quelques arbres et deux balançoires. Donc une qui bougeait doucement.

Tsuna s'approcha un peu. Il était curieux. Il y avait une petite silhouette sur la balançoire. Une petite silhouette noire, avec la tête baissée. Il aurait bien aimé savoir qui c'était. Peut-être que s'il osait lui parler, la silhouette pourrait lui dire où aller. Mais si c'était un méchant ? Si c'était un démon ? Non, il avait trop peur pour le faire. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il devait y aller, parler à la silhouette.

Il s'avança encore un peu. La silhouette ne leva pas la tête. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Au sol, ses pieds traçaient un petit sillon dans le sable au rythme des allers-retours de la balançoire.

Tsuna fit encore quelques pas. Maintenant il était juste devant la silhouette. Il pouvait distinguer des cheveux noirs, très noirs, qui tombaient sur le visage du garçon – parce que maintenant il savait que la silhouette était un garçon.

\- Excuse-moi ?

La silhouette sursauta et se redressa. Deux yeux bleus percèrent au travers des mèches noires. Tsuna eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Hibari-san ?

Hibari se leva, le surplombant de toute sa petite taille. Tsuna recula. Il faisait quand même un peu peur, Hibari. Il ne savait jamais s'il allait le frapper où l'aider. Pourtant il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- Euhm… je… désolé de te déranger… je… je suis perdu et… est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais par où je dois aller pour rentrer chez moi ?

Tsuna maudit sa voix tremblotante. Il n'allait pas pleurer, bien sûr que non. C'était Hibari devant lui. Il devait sourire, pas pleurer. Il sursauta quand Hibari passa devant lui.

\- Tu habites où ?

Sa voix était peut-être un peu plus douce. Moins assurée que d'habitude. Ou bien c'était juste un effet de l'imagination de Tsuna.

Il lui donna son adresse. Hibari partit immédiatement et Tsuna dut courir pour le rattraper. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler ou non. Même s'il pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il se taise.

La main d'Hibari se balançait dans son dos, au même rythme que ses pas. Le regard de Tsuna était tout le temps attiré par cette petite main, qui se balançait seule, sans personne à qui s'accrocher.

Et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il la saisit.

Hibari ne fit pas un geste pour montrer qu'il avait senti la main de Tsunayoshi se glisser dans la sienne. Mais sa petite main froide se réchauffa. Beaucoup.

* * *

\- Tu… tu veux rester chez moi pour manger ? Ma maman cuisine très bien tu sais, et… enfin… je… merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné… mais… tu dois être très loin de chez toi là… alors… tu peux manger… et dormir chez moi si tu veux…

La portail de la maison s'ouvrit sur deux petites silhouettes se donnant la main.

* * *

\- Tu... tu es très joli...

* * *

Tsuna courait de toutes ses forces. Il y était preeeesque… preeeeeeeeeesqueeeeeeeeeeeee… le portail du collège était en vue… il pouvait y arriver ! Il pouvait ne pas être en retard pour ce premier jour !

La cloche sonna alors qu'il arrivait devant les grilles. Et, tremblant, il vit Hibari s'avancer, ses célèbres tonfas le précédant.

\- Tu es en retard herbivore, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Tsuna sourit, hésitant. Et s'enfuit en courant.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

* * *

Tsuna n'en revenait pas. Il… il avait frappé Hibari. Il avait osé frapper Hibari. Avec une pantoufle qui plus est. Il aurait voulu se tuer pour ça. Ou sauter de joie. Pour la nouvelle lueur qu'il avait allumé dans son regard.

\- Il est absolument hors de question qu'Hibari-san soit mêlé à tout ça Reborn !

La porte de sa chambre claqua sur le visage de bébé impassible de son tuteur. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne voulait pas voir Hibari dans la Mafia. Il ne voulait pas, jamais, revoir le tout petit garçon assis seul sur une balançoire, dans un parc désert, à une heure improbable de la nuit.

Quitte à se faire mordre à mort chaque jour pour ça.

* * *

Tsuna n'arrivait pas à y croire. Jusqu'ici il avait repoussé la réalité. Se confortant avec des illusions – et c'était le mot à employer dans la situation présente ! Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait vraiment, tenant à peine debout, ses tonfas pendant au bout de ses bras, sa chemise blanche tâchée de sang, son visage marbré par les coups qu'il avait reçu, il ne pouvait plus nier la réalité.

Et pourtant il continuait à se battre, sans flancher, devant leur adversaire. Tsuna sentit son souffle se couper quand les fleurs de cerisier apparurent. Mais Hibari était toujours aussi fort. Il n'allait pas se laisser battre comme ça. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Mukuro s'effondra.

Hibari aussi.

Pour se relever ensuite, possédé par Mukuro. Et apparemment tellement blessé qu'il ne pouvait même plus marcher.

Là c'était décidé. Il allait faire payer Mukuro. Personne n'avait le droit de maltraiter ainsi Hibari.

Personne.

* * *

\- Tu as donné l'anneau des Nuages à Hibari-san ?!

Reborn acquiesça. D'après lui Hibari était le plus qualifié pour ce rôle. Tsuna se demanda si lui aussi était au courant pour la petite silhouette noire perchée sur la balançoire.

Mais Hibari… Hibari Gardien… Ca voudrait dire qu'il était irrémédiablement lié à la Mafia. Ce que Tsuna avait voulu éviter, tout en le sachant inévitable.

Et si Hibari était lié à la Mafia, s'il acceptait de devenir son Gardien, se déclarant ainsi comme un ennemi de Xanxus, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Il devait devenir plus fort. Gagner ce tournoi. Et protéger Hibari.

* * *

Tsuna s'envola du toit où il venait de battre les derniers Vindice avec l'aide de Basil. Son Hyper-Intuition le pressait d'aller plus vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Hibari. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Ne pas y penser. Se concentrer sur ses Flammes. Ne pas penser à Hibari. Regarder Jagger qui leur faisait désormais face. Ne pas voir le bras de Xanxus loin de son corps. Ne pas stopper devant la masse de cheveux blonds tâchés de rouge du Cheval Ailé. Ignorer les yeux fermés de Gamma, le représentant d'Aria. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas voir les deux corps étendus côte à côte dans une flaque de sang, les cheveux violets remontés en ananas près des mèches noires emmêlées. Juste se concentrer sur Jagger et sur Bermuda. Et les vaincre. Le plus vite possible. Pour soigner Hibari. Hibari qui était étendu au sol. Sans bouger.

Des Flammes oranges jaillirent soudain des gants de Tsuna. Un orange profond, hypnotisant. Le plus pur jamais vu.

Ses yeux prirent la couleur de l'or fondu. Les Flammes du Ciel grandirent, jusqu'à le nimber entièrement d'une lueur orangée.

Et Bermuda sentit qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

Tsuna déglutit. Il était coincé. Coincé entre la grille du toit et un préfet qui devait être très, très, très en colère suite à la destruction simultanée de quatre salles de classe, d'une partie du gymnase et de la moitié de la cour de récréation. Il avait pourtant dit à Reborn que c'était une mauvaise idée d'inviter les Varias et les Arcobaleno pour un match amical de baseball !

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il allait se faire mordre à mort. Et fort, d'après la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux du brun tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement vers lui, sa veste flottant légèrement derrière lui à cause du vent qui soufflait sur le toit.

Tsuna sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il trouve son assassin si beau ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à l'heure de sa mort, il eut envie de passer sa main dans les soyeux cheveux noirs de son bourreau, de toucher son délicat visage, de se perdre dans ses yeux bleus, froids comme une tempête de glace ?

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en sentant l'autre tout près de lui. Il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions. Il devait juste être fou et totalement maso. Un souffle chaud parcourut son visage et il se tendit, attendant les coups.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres. Juste un petit appui, un peu timide, de celui qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait.

Et déjà la porte menant au toit claquait, se refermant sur le chef du Comité de Discipline.

* * *

Il courait, le plus vite possible, fendant la foule des élèves stupéfaits. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape, qu'il lui demande des explications, le plus vite possible ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait plus…

\- Hibari-san !

Le préfet ne se retourna pas, continuant sa marche rapide. Peut-être avait-il un peu accéléré, Tsuna n'en savait rien, il pouvait aller bien plus vite que le brun s'il le voulait de toute façon.

\- Hibari-san ! Arrête-toi s'il te plaît ! Je dois te parler !

Et aucune réponse, juste cette veste noire avec l'insigne rouge qui flottait devant lui, si proche et pourtant si éloignée…

\- Kyôya !

La veste se stoppa brusquement. Une vague de murmures parcourut l'océan des élèves rangés contre les murs.

\- Partez. Tous. Je ne veux plus aucun herbivore dans ce couloir d'ici une minute.

Dix secondes plus tard, il ne restait que deux personnes. Tsuna ahana, essoufflé d'avoir dû courir pendant presque une demi-heure pour rattraper le préfet.

Lequel préfet se retourna lentement vers lui, ses deux yeux bleus luisant dangereusement.

\- Puis-je savoir, siffla-t-il avec colère, qui t'a autorisé à m'appeler par mon pré-

\- C'était le seul moyen pour que tu t'arrêtes ! le coupa vivement Tsuna.

Les yeux bleus s'étrécirent, le fixant comme s'ils sondaient le fond de son âme. Le châtain combattit vivement l'envie de reculer. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il _devait_ savoir, changer cette situation insupportable !

Alors il se redressa, prit une profonde inspiration, serra les poings et se lança.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites Hibari-san ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux caramels ancrés dans ceux bleutés qui se rétrécirent encore plus, ne devenant que deux fentes.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles herbivore, fit Hibari de sa voix grave chargée de colère. Je comprend seulement que tu es en train de me traiter de lâche et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Tsuna recula malgré lui. Mais il refit aussitôt un pas en avant. Il ne devait pas céder. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il mette fin à ces questions insupportables.

\- Tu m'évites, redit-il. Tu m'évites tout le temps, et je n'en peux plus ! Ca… ça va faire deux semaines que c'est comme ça ! Je ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne me convoques plus quand Gokudera-kun, Lambo ou Onii-san détruisent quelque chose ! Tu changes de couloir dès que j'arrive ! Et quand tu viens aux entrainements, tu détournes ton regard dès que j'arrive à le croiser ! Tu ne veux même plus te battre contre moi ou me mordre à mort ! Et… et je n'en peux plus… (la voix de Tsuna se brisa) Vraiment, je ne le supporte plus… je… je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais… tu fais tout ça… Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé si c'est pour ne même plus me parler après ?! cria-t-il presque.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à peine ces paroles furent-elles sorties de sa bouche. Il… il n'avait quand même pas dit… ça… ? … Si… ?

Il lança un regard craintif vers son interlocuteur. Les longues mèches noires recouvraient les yeux bleus, dissimulant son expression au châtain. Mais très vite, Hibari se mit à avancer vers Tsuna, qui recula instinctivement, jusqu'à se retrouver collé au mur, dans la même situation que deux semaines plus tôt, pensa-t-il amèrement. Sauf que là il était encore plus sûr de se faire mordre à mort qu'embr-

Ses pensées se coupèrent quand il croisa les pupilles glaciales juste devant les siennes. Et tout devint blanc lorsque, pour la deuxième fois, une paire de lèvres rencontra les siennes.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, une langue vint s'ajouter à l'équation, ravageant la bouche de Tsuna et lui tirant un petit gémissement étouffé. Ses doigts vinrent se perdre dans les mèches soyeuses ; il sentait bien trop vivement les mains posées sur ses hanches qui le maintenaient en place.

Ils durent finir par couper le baiser, par manque d'air. Tsuna ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas si c'était juste un rêve merveilleux dont il allait se réveiller vite, bien trop vite, ou la, pour une fois douce, réalité. Il leva les yeux vers Hibari, et peut-être que oui, peut-être que les joues pâles étaient un peu plus rouges, le souffle un peu plus court, les yeux un peu plus vagues. Et déjà Hibari faisait signe de repartir, sans un mot, sans rien d'autre que ce baiser. Bien sûr, Tsuna savait que c'était dans sa nature ; que quoi qu'il arrive il ne pourrait et ne ferait jamais rien pour changer ça. Mais il voulut juste descendre sa main des mèches ébènes ; l'amener jusqu'au cou fin ; se hausser sur la pointe des pieds ; et déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres fines d'Hibari. Avant de partir le premier, laissant le préfet figé sur place.

Pour une fois qu'il avait le dernier mot.

* * *

Tsuna était sur un petit nuage. Littéralement. Après tout, n'était-il pas en ce moment allongé sur le corps de son Gardien du Nuage à l'embrasser doucement ?

Il gémit en sentant son amant mordiller la peau de son cou, juste en dessous de sa chemise. Tsuna avait été bien clair là-dessus au début de leur relation : hors de question qu'il se balade avec des suçons visibles aux yeux de tous. Et ça avait été la même chose du côté d'Hibari – quoique le châtain aimerait bien essayer, juste une fois, de lui en laisser un visible pour voir les réactions des autres. Même s'il se ferait probablement mordre à mort (avec les tonfas) s'il le faisait.

A ce propos, Kyôya venait juste de le renverser sur le canapé de la salle du comité de discipline. Tsuna laissa passer un petit soupir, tout en levant une main pour caresser le visage de glace de l'autre.

\- Kyôya, frissonna-t-il alors qu'une des mains du brun s'infiltrait sous sa chemise. Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord.

\- Mais j'en ai trop envie… souffla le préfet, ses yeux de glace transperçant le petit châtain.

\- Franchement Kyôya, vaut mieux éviter. Patiente juste un an d'accord ?

\- C'est trop long, grogna le brun en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Et il était d'accord avec Kyôya. Un an c'était long, trop long, et qui sait s'ils seraient encore ensemble d'ici là, si Kyôya ne l'aurait pas quitté parce qu'il en aurait marre de devoir attendre alors qu'il pouvait aller voir à tant d'autres endroits-

Tsuna fut parcouru d'un long frisson comme une langue chaude parcourait la peau sensible de son cou.

\- Tu sais bien que même si on essaye on ne réussira pas à terminer, grimaça le Ciel. Et je n'ai pas très envie de subir une nouvelle punition de Reborn.

-…

\- Fais pas comme si tu comprenais pas, répondit Tsuna qui, lui, comprenait très bien les silences de Kyôya – vive l'Hyper-Intuition ! Je t'ai déjà dit dix mille fois que, d'après lui, c'est bien pour un Boss de perdre sa virginité vers les dix-sept ans, mais pas avant. Sinon c'est déshonorant et on a une mauvaise réputation plus tard.

\- Je suis sûr que l'Akambo ne sait même pas qu'on est ici, fit Kyôya en toute mauvaise foi.

Le châtain soupira, son Hyper-Intuition l'informant depuis plusieurs minutes déjà qu'ils étaient espionnés – pas difficile de deviner par qui.

\- Si, il le sait.

\- Peut-être que si je le mordais à mort il me laisserait te prendre.

Tsuna rougit sous les mots crus qu'employait le préfet. Il n'était pas encore très habitué à ce vocabulaire.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Kyôya, il n'y a absolument aucune chance que tu le battes. Il est vraiment très fort – oui, toi aussi tu l'es ! mais lui c'est un autre niveau. Et j'aimerais bien que la prochaine fois que je viendrais te voir je n'aie pas à aller dans un hôpital.

Hibari grogna une nouvelle fois avant de rouler sur le côté, éjectant ainsi Tsuna du canapé. Le châtain poussa un petit glapissement indigné face au traitement donc il était victime.

\- Ca va sonner. Faut que tu retournes en cours.

Tsuna se releva en grommelant. Son regard fut attiré par la silhouette du préfet qui s'était tourné dos à lui, et vers sa nuque découverte.

Un petit suçon plus tard et le Ciel repartait. Il avait de la chance que Kyôya puisse couvrir la marque avec ses cheveux.

* * *

Tsuna observa le corps immobile de son bras droit et se retourna vers Kyôya, les bras croisés, ses yeux noisettes beaucoup plus froids qu'à l'ordinaire, son pied tapotant doucement au sol.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Hibari rangea ses tonfas dans… il ne savait où.

\- Kyôya ?

Hibari détourna la tête, trouvant apparemment le mur de la ruelle sordide dans laquelle ils se trouvaient bieeeen plus intéressant que son amant en colère.

\- Kyôôôôôôôyaaaaaa…

Pourquoi est-ce que l'ananas n'était jamais là au bon moment pour distraire Tsunayoshi le temps qu'il parte dignement du champ de bataille ?

\- J'attend.

Le tapotement s'accentua. Hibari serra les dents.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi ?

-… Il t'a pris par le bras et t'a enlevé ta chemise. finit par souffler Hibari du bout des lèvres.

Tsuna poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il l'a fait ! S'il ne m'avait pas tiré vers lui je me serais pris le coup dans la figure ! Il a enlevé ma chemise pour pouvoir soigner mes blessures, tu le sais très bien. Et, Kyôya : combien de fois faudra-t-il te rappeler que Gokudera-kun sort avec Yamamoto ?

* * *

Tsuna cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il se sentait plutôt bien… Il était encore un peu fatigué, mais sinon tout était parfait… Il avait chaud aussi. Ses sens s'éclaircirent en même temps qu'il émergeait de son état de sommeil comateux.

Et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Une très, très, _trèèèèèès_ forte envie de pousser son fameux cri le prit aux tripes, mais il la retint juste à temps comme son intuition lui signalait qu'il valait mieux ne pas réveiller ainsi son voisin. Mais alors, vraiment, vraiment éviter.

Il se tourna le plus doucement possible vers l'autre. Son regard tomba sur des mèches ébènes totalement ébouriffées. Et rien d'autre, juste une énorme bosse sous les draps. Ainsi qu'un bras sur sa taille.

Tsuna se sentit flamber comme jamais auparavant. Et ses souvenirs de la veille commencèrent à revenir.

Il avait eu dix-sept ans hier. Et avait été sous la garde de Reborn durant toute la journée, à enchaîner batailles amicales contre les Varias – Tsuna ne s'était même pas demandé ce qu'ils fichaient là - et exercices de maths impossibles (sauf quand on est sous la menace d'une bombe qui pourrait faire exploser le collège et le lycée. Donc le préfet). Après une course épuisante pour échapper à tous les yakuzas des villes voisines qui voulaient, pour une raison obscure mais sûrement liée à Reborn, l'envoyer à la morgue en pièces détachées, Tsuna était rentré chez lui. La maison était plongée dans le noir et il avait eu droit à sa première fête d'anniversaire surprise – et non pas celle de Reborn !

Tout le monde était là, de ses plus proches amis aux Arcobalenos. Kôkuyo Gang, Varias (qui en fait n'étaient là que pour la nourriture), la petite famille Simon qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques mois lors d'une fête, même une partie du CEDEF, dont son père, s'était déplacé pour son anniversaire !

Il avait reçu plus de cadeaux que jamais auparavant – certains qui l'avaient extrêmement touchés et d'autres qui… disons que le "Manuel de dissection illustré pour les débutants" de Bel, ajouté aux crissements des couteaux, l'avait un peu plus traumatisé qu'autre chose. Il s'était gavé au buffet, avait ri avec ses amis, s'était inquiété pour Gokudera qui était tombé dans les pommes – Bianchi avait oublié son masque – avait évité de peu la destruction complète de la ville en empêchant le combat qui s'annonçait imminent entre les Varias et le groupe de Mukuro ("Puisqu'on vous dit que le mieux c'est d'abord de le traumatiser, puis de l'interroger et enfin de le torturer un peu !" "Mais non, faut le torturer tout en l'interrogeant imbéciles !") et avait éteint l'incendie qui s'était déclaré à cause des bougies explosives de son gâteau. Bref, ça avait été un chouette anniversaire façon Vongola.

Et puis, Kyôya était venu. Il était resté dans son coin pendant toute la soirée, n'avait provoqué personne, gardant juste son regard bleuté rivé sur Tsuna. Et à la fin, quand le dernier invité était parti, il s'était avancé vers lui, l'avait saisi par le bras et emmené à l'étage.

Pour ce qui avait été du reste de la nuit… Tsuna eut l'impression qu'il allait prendre feu rien qu'en y repensant. Ca avait été quelque chose d'incroyable, de dingue. Il ne s'en souvenait que vaguement, mais les sensations étaient bien gravées dans son esprit, et s'il y avait une part de douleur et de gêne, le reste n'était que pur plaisir. Il sourit en se rappelant de Kyôya qui s'était montré sous un jour encore différent, attentif à lui, presque doux dans ses gestes, et de son visage qui avait enfin perdu son masque glacial, le temps d'une nuit.

Un mouvement près de lui le tira de ses pensées. La tête noire émergea enfin du fond du lit et deux yeux bleus encore embrumés de sommeil rencontrèrent les pupilles noisettes.

\- Bonjour Kyôya, fit Tsuna en se blottissant contre le torse de son amant. Bien dormi ?

* * *

Tsuna montait les escaliers menant au toit – et à son amant – en courant, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tellement hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Kyôya ! Il allait être ravi lui aussi, c'était sûr !

Il poussa la porte du toit qui alla se cogner contre le mur derrière. Oups. Il n'avait pas pensé à contrôler sa force – agrandie par Reborn – lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte. Tant pis. Il se tourna vers le toit.

\- Kyôy-

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait fini de prononcer le prénom du préfet. Il était là, devant lui, allongé… sous Mukuro.

Le cerveau de Tsuna capta tous les détails de la scène sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Du bras de Kyôya posé sur le torse de Mukuro, comme pour le repousser, à l'air avide de l'ananas, en passant par les joues rouges des deux, les lèvres gonflées de Kyôya et les traces de combat sur le toit.

Les gants de Tsuna s'enflammèrent en même temps que son front et déjà Mukuro sautait en arrière, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il évita aisément les premiers coups portés par le futur Boss, mais ne put empêcher un bleu de fleurir sur son torse. Un nuage de brume indigo l'enveloppa comme il disparaissait.

\- Kufufu… Ta petite alouette ne restera pas longtemps avec toi Tsunayoshi…

\- Kyôya est à moi, se contenta de répondre Tsuna tandis que sa flamme diminuait jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kyôya qui s'était relevé et rhabillé correctement et qui arborait maintenant son air glacial habituel.

\- J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser seul, marmonna-t-il.

\- Kyôya, il avait déjà une main dans ton pantalon…

Le brun détourna les yeux et Tsuna soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il fit donc taire son Hyper-Intuition et décida d'annoncer enfin la bonne nouvelle pour laquelle il était venu.

Quelques petits pas et il se retrouvait juste devant le préfet. Il ne résista cette fois pas à l'envie qu'il avait de prendre Kyôya dans ses bras et de se serrer contre lui. Comme s'il voulait prouver que le brun était bel et bien à lui. Il sentit Kyôya se tendre, mais rien de plus.

\- Okaa-san et Reborn sont d'accord, dit-il simplement.

Kyôya tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui avant que les prunelles bleues ne s'illuminent de compréhension.

Ils allaient passer une semaine à Mafia Land juste tous les deux !

* * *

Roulé en boule dans son lit, Tsuna pleurait. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans pouvoir réfléchir, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de ressasser une image, une seule, qui le faisait sangloter encore plus fort.

Quand, des heures plus tard, il arrêta de pleurer, il se sentit vide. Allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une immense coquille froide. Il resta dans cette position pendant longtemps. Il ne savait pas précisément combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il était sûr d'avoir vu le soleil se coucher deux fois. Au moins.

Il était seul dans sa chambre, sa petite chambre en désordre qui lui donnait maintenant l'impression d'être trop grande, trop vide, trop impersonnelle. Comme lui.

Puis il commença à se réveiller. Un peu. Son ventre gronda. Il se rendit compte que ses membres étaient engourdis. Qu'il avait mal à la tête. Une assiette pleine était posée sur sa table de chevet. Quelqu'un avait dû entrer pour la lui apporter.

Il se releva, difficilement. Un vertige le prit, mais il ne se recoucha pas. Une fois que son équilibre fut revenu, il se saisit de l'assiette et commença à manger.

La nourriture était froide. Plus très bonne. Mais Tsuna l'avala goulument. Peu à peu ses forces revinrent. Mais il était fatigué. Alors il se coucha. Pour se relever à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne supportait plus de rester immobile. Il se mit à marcher dans sa chambre, faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Très vite, ses jambes ne supportèrent plus l'effort et il se retrouva assis par terre.

Il avait du s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, il avait encore plus faim. Mais l'assiette était toujours vide, personne n'était venu pour la changer. Et il n'avait pas envie de descendre, de voir les visages inquiets, moqueurs, désintéressés de sa mère et des autres. Surtout Reborn. Il ne voulait pas voir Reborn. Pas après ce qui lui était arrivé, pas après qu'il se soit montré ainsi devant lui. Il ne voulait pas subir ses moqueries, ses sarcasmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise qu'un parrain de Mafia ne devait pas se comporter comme ça. Il était un homme avant d'être un parrain, merde !

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues, chaudes et amères, chargées de colère, de ressentiment. Parfois juste, parfois injuste.

Quelques temps plus tard, ses larmes séchèrent, ne laissant que des sillons pâles sur ses joues. Il se sentait mieux. Il avait soif, faim. Il était encore plus fatigué, mais moins las. Plutôt une fatigue repue. De celui qui a versé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même si c'était silencieux.

Deux coups furent frappés à sa porte. Un léger sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres et il dit un mot, de sa voix rauque et faible, sans doute le premier depuis qu'il avait surpris Kyôya embrasser de lui-même Mukuro.

\- Entrez.

 **1827**

 _"Je vous déclare alors officiellement Dixième Parrain Vongola. Que votre règne soit long et prospère et puissiez-vous mener cette famille comme vous mèneriez votre propre vie : en l'élevant au plus haut des sommets !"_

Les paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête, lugubres, répétées à l'infini par un écho morbide, alors qu'il montait d'un pas hébété les marches du manoir Vongola. Il ne s'était pas attardé après la cérémonie, juste le temps de voir ses amis être reconnus comme ses Gardiens et lui avoir juré allégeance et protection. Gokudera avait obtenu son poste de bras-droit officiel. Chrome avait été déclarée remplaçante de son Gardien de la Brume, le temps qu'il obtienne sa libération. Xanxus le huait, avec tous les Varias derrière. Byakuran, le Boss d'une toute nouvelle famille, les Millefiore, applaudissait, son visage mielleux barré d'un sourire trop grand pour être vrai. Les Arcobalenos le félicitaient. Le Nono et ses Gardiens lui souhaitaient bonne chance. Sa mère pleurait, appuyée contre le torse de son père, qui lui était plus grave que le roc.

Toutes ces images se bousculaient dans son esprit, trop vives, trop irréelles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. S'il était soulagé que ce jour soit enfin arrivé. S'il voulait se suicider immédiatement. S'il voulait pleurer. S'il voulait rire.

Il poussa la porte de son bureau. Celui dans lequel il travaillait depuis qu'il avait déménagé, quatre mois trois semaines et deux jours plus tôt.

La personne qui était dans la pièce se retourna vers lui. Et Tsuna se jeta dans ses bras, tandis que Kyôya murmurait, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, des mots d'excuses. Sans doute les plus sincères qu'ait jamais entendu Tsuna.

Ils avaient tenu cinq mois vingt-et-une heures et dix-sept minutes l'un sans l'autre.

* * *

Tsuna courait. Il courait de toutes ses maigres forces, traversant sans s'arrêter le champ de bataille. Il enjambait les tas de morts, de blessés, laissant derrière lui un long sillage ensanglanté. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, poisseux de sang – parfois le sien, parfois celui d'un autre. Mais tout ça lui était bien égal. Il ne cherchait qu'une personne. Une seule. Et ses yeux scrutaient chaque détail, chaque endroit de la plaine, cherchant sans les voir les mèches de cheveux noir et le bruit caractéristique de tonfas.

Il ne se guidait qu'à son Hyper-Intuition, qui l'emmena loin, à l'autre bout de l'immense plaine gorgée de sang. Et là, seules silhouettes debout au milieu des corps inertes, Hibari se battait contre une bonne dizaine d'hommes.

Tsuna sentit sa gorge se serrer. Hibari était blessé. Très gravement. Malgré toute sa force il ne tiendrait jamais.

Des gouttes de sang volèrent alors que Tsuna enflammait ses gants. Ses yeux prirent la couleur de l'or fondu, les Flammes les plus pures venant embraser son front. Un par un les hommes volèrent, sans même avoir compris ce qui venait de leur arriver. Et Hibari s'effondra à terre.

A bout de forces, Tsuna se laissa tomber à côté de lui et plongea dans les yeux bleu.

\- Je t'ai sauvé.

Un semblant de rire s'entendait dans sa voix. Les yeux bleu semblèrent s'en amuser aussi.

\- Tu me dois une faveur.

Les prunelles bleu s'écarquillèrent, comprenant là où Tsuna allait en venir. Le châtain, lui, mourait d'envie de rire. Et il l'aurait fait si son corps ne l'avait pas fait autant souffrir.

\- Souris.

Et Hibari le frappa.

* * *

Tsuna marchait dans les couloirs du manoir d'un pas rapide. Sa longue cape noire volait derrière lui, lui conférant une aura et un charisme digne d'un Boss. Toutes les personnes qu'il croisait se rangeaient contre le mur et s'inclinaient respectueusement devant lui.

Il finit par arriver devant la porte qu'il visait. La porte de l'infirmerie. Sa main se leva, tremblante, et il frappa deux coups hésitants avant d'entrer.

Les couloirs étaient remplis d'infirmières et d'infirmiers qui s'activaient. Les chambres étaient presque toutes remplies. Lui-même en avait occupé une la semaine précédente.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il passait, laissant la place à Ryohei. Ses traits étaient pâles et tirés, mais ils continuaient à être aussi énergiques que quand ils étaient de simples adolescents qui ne se doutaient pas qu'ils finiraient par entrer dans la Mafia y courir des dangers mort-

Tsuna écarta ces pensées sombres d'une main ferme. Il devait être optimiste. Pour sa Famille.

\- Onii-san ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais te reposer ! Tu as aussi été blessé !

Ryohei lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est trois fois rien. Juste des petites égratignures. Pas ça qui m'empêchera de soigner à l'extrême les autres. (son ton se fit plus doux) J'imagine que tu veux aller le voir ?

Tsuna acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête et suivit le boxeur dans les dédales de l'aile réservée aux soins. Ils finirent par arriver dans un couloir beaucoup plus calme, parce que sinon il n'arrivait pas à dormir, devant la porte de sa chambre.

Le châtain entra doucement, suivit de Ryohei. Tout était calme. Les machines qui bipaient doucement avant étaient maintenant éteintes. Elles ne servaient heureusement plus. Tout comme les perfusions qui transperçaient, la veille encore, sa peau pâle.

Et il était là, allongé sur son lit blanc, ses cheveux ébènes comme une tâche d'encre sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts, un bras fin était posé sous sa tête. Il s'ennuyait manifestement.

Ryohei sortit discrètement alors que Tsuna s'approchait du lit sur lequel reposait Kyôya. Il se pencha pour échanger un long baiser avec lui, le premier depuis des jours. Des jours trop longs, trop angoissants, qu'il avait passés entre la vie et la mort. Puis deux bras l'amenèrent sur le lit et le pressèrent contre un torse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Franchement Kyôya, rit doucement Tsuna alors que des larmes lui brouillaient la vue, la prochaine fois que tu te mets en tête d'aller affronter une Famille entière à toi tout seul, préviens moi au moins que je puisse prendre des photos, d'accord ?

Un long doigt vint essuyer ses joues tandis que des lèvres se posaient tout contre son oreille et lui chuchotaient doucement :

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas pleurer, Tsunayoshi ?

Non, décidément, Tsuna ne pouvait plus imaginer un ciel sans nuages.

* * *

Eh bin voilà ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à finir cet OS x) Voilà donc mon premier essai de 1827… Honnêtement, je ne pas trop quoi en penser. Pas assez complet ? Trop rapide ? Trop bizarre ? 'Fin bon. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu – et que ça ira à tahury…

J'ai mis la Bataille des représentants des Arcobalenos après bien des hésitations. Mais après tout, dans le futur, Lal Mirch est adulte alors… C'est là que vous me direz : oui mais quand Uni ramène les Arcobalenos à la vie, ils sont encore des bébés ! Je répondrais juste que en effet, mais bon… elle les fait renaître, peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas les ramener sous leur forme adulte ? Et puis la cérémonie se déroule tout un nombre précis d'années (argh, frappez-moi, j'ai oublié la fréquence) donc… Par contre j'ai eu un bug sur qui devait y être. Byakuran et les Gesso ça pouvait pas, puisque normalement à ce moment-là, sans l'arc du futur, Aria était chez les Giglio Nero. Du coup, c'est Gamma qui les remplace. Et puis Enma non plus n'est pas là – que les fans d'Enma ne me tapent pas par pitié ! Et Mukuro est encore emprisonné, donc Chrome a pris sa place au sol. Bref, c'est le dernier arc remanié sans le futur. C'est bizarre. 'Fin voilà.

Long blabla qui ne sert strictement à rien… je me contenterais donc juste de finir en formulant le souhait que ça vous ai plu, et puis bin… si vous pouviez me dire votre avis en review ? Siouplaît :3 (sait-on jamais, la politesse ça peut fonctionner…x))


End file.
